Many individuals who require the help of a cane when walking do not have the ability to recover a cane when it is accidentally dropped or misplaced. They may be lacking in agility or vision or both. To assist those individuals, it would be useful to provide a means for recovering the dropped or misplaced cane that would not interfere with use of the cane and that would not be displaced by the motions involved in walking with a cane and that is easily applied without special skills or tools.